A Trent and Gwen story and other people
by Cloe007
Summary: This is a story of Gwen, Trent and other people. The story is two weeks before they start school, the same year that they have done TDI. Yhis is my first TDI fanfict so please don't be so harsh! Rated T to be sure! R&R plz! Chap 7 is know able to be read
1. Ice cream

A Gwen and Trent story (and other people)

Chapter 1

Gwen wakes up in her bed. She looks what time it is.

-7 o'clock. Yeah it's early but hey since Total Drama Island I'm used to wake up at this time.

She looks at her cell phone. Gwen missed 2 calls at five text messages.

-3 texts from Cloe, 2 from Bridget and 2 calls from LeShawna.

She goes in the bathroom and takes a shower, brush her teeth puts deodorant and leaves. She puts clothes on takes her cell and goes for a walk in the park. When Gwen arrives she goes on a bench and then hear a familiar voice.

-Gwen is that you?

-Cloe? What are you doing here?

-Ah you know, need a little walk. Why didn't you answer my text messages?

-I don't know maybe I'm to upset.

-About what?

-Trent never called me and he's the one who wanted to go out with me.

-Oh. But at Owen's party everything is going to be alright.

-I hope. Let's go get ice cream.

At the ice cream shop in downtown Toronto, Gwen and Cloe spotted Trent and a girl sharing an ice cream cone.

-Oh that little two timer!!

-That is so mean! He haves girlfriend…

Before Cloe can finish Gwen gives her a mean look.

-Errrr…I mean he loves a girl and then he doesn't talk to her anymore so he gets loves a new girl. That's so nasty! Says Cloe.

-Yeah that's more like it.

Trent leaves the girl for getting napkins. He she's Gwen and Cloe and then we walks up to then.

-I can't believe it you did it again! I can't believe that I trusted you again!

-I don't know what you're talking about Gwen!

-Don't pretend like you don't know whats happening! You're such a jerk Trent! And you come talk to Gwen and me! Do you know who I am!

-Yes I do. You're Cloe Michalka, the sister of Aly and Aj Michalka. You're an actress, a signer and you play guitar.

-Well maybe you do know who I am

-Duh you were at Total Drama Island as co-host.

-Still! Me and Gwen don't talk to jerks like you!

-C'mon Cloe, let's go. I still can't believe you did this to me. I shouldn't trust you anymore, I learned my lesson: Do never trust Trent.

Cloe and Gwen leave the ice cream shop without an ice cream cone. Trent takes the napkins and go see the girl. The girl looks at Trent and give him a sorry look.

-Did ya try to tell them I'm you're sister?

-Yeah. Gwen said that I did it again. I really don't know what she means by that. You're a chick, so what does it mean?

-Uh one problem. I don't know what you didthe first time to her. But what I understand is that you did the same thing twice to her.

-Okay. I can't remember what I did to her the first time.

-Whatever not my problem. When is Owen's party?

-This weekend. I'm not sure I should go since Gwen and Cloe are going to be there.

-Go and try to explain to Gwen.

-Whatever. Let's go home.

On the way home Cloe had an idea of a song about Trent and Gwen. She'll ask Owen if she can play it a his yacht party. Gwen put an end at Cloe's thoughts by saying something.

-Can I be alone for a while, please?

-Yeah sure. Anyway, I need to go home right now. Bye!

-Bye.

At Cloe's big house, she runs to her gigantic room, locks to door, takes a pen and her songs book and takes her white acoustic guitar. She starts to write the music and the lyrics she thought about while the little walk in the park nearby her house.

What you did to her was bad.

Oh, she almost cried.

You did the same thing in the middle of summer.

She so upset, that such a bummer.

But I know you don't care,

Since you have a new girl.

I can't believe what you did that to my friend, again.

I can't believe, you betrayed her, again!

You did it again, again, a-again!

Don't you understand the first time?

I can see that you don't because you did it again, a-again

Again, again, a-again!

She cried the first time,

Almost the second.

You're such a jerk you didn't even apologize!

I can't believe you were with another girl when you were going out with my friend.

You're such a two timer!

Oh oh o-oh!

I can't believe what you did that to my friend, again.

I can't believe, you betrayed her, again!

You did again, again, a-again!

Don't you understand the first time?

I can see that you don't because you did it again, a-again

Again, again, a-again!

I can't believe what you did that to my friend, again.

I can't believe, you betrayed her, again!

You did again, again, a-again!

Don't you understand the first time?

I can see that you don't because you did it again, a-again

Again, again, a-again!

Again, a-again!

Since you was done with the song, she went on her computer, opened a chat that Chris created for the campers stay in touch.

Famousrichgirl007 enters the chat

Artisticgirl enters the chat

Partylover enters the chat

Surfchick enters the chat

Juvidude enters the chat

CIT enters the chat

Musicplayer enters the chat

Partylover : Hey dudes!

Artisticgirl : Crap he's everywhere I go! G2G bye guys! Cloe and Bridget, I'll text you later.

Famousrichgirl007 : Bye Gwen!

Surfchick : Ciao!

Musicplayer : Wait Gwen!

Artisticgirl leaves the chat

Famousrichgirl007 : Same as Gwen! Bye guys, text you later Bridget.

Surfchick :Bye!

Partylover : Bye Bra.

Juvidude : Bye.

CIT : Ciao!

Musicplayer : Good-Bye

Famousrichgirl007 leaves the chat

Musicplayer : I'm going to I messed up today.

Musicplayer leaves the chat

Please R&R! This is my first story so no rude comments please!


	2. The calls

A Trent and Gwen story (and other people)

A Trent and Gwen story (and other people)

Chap 2

Trent's POV

I take my cell phone and compose Gwen's number. When I heard a ''Hello?'' I was happy she answer and did not let her phone ring when she saw my number.

''Hey Gwen'' I said.

''Look, make it quick I don't have all day you know'' She said with a angry voice.

''Okay, just meet me at the dock near the park at five, please.''

''Whatever. See you then'' She said.

When she said ''see you then'' I was happy she accepted. I'm going to tell her the truth and hopefully, she'll accept.

Gwen's POV

I'll just hear what he wants and then I'll go away. It shouldn't be long. I'll better call Bridget and Cloe the see want they think about that.

''Hey Cloe, hi Bridget'' I said with a normal voice.

''Hello to you two'' Said Cloe.

''What's up Gwen? Hey Cloe!'' Said Bridget.

''I'll tell you what' s up! I just buy THE cutest pair of shoes! Is that awesome?'' Said Cloe.

''Interesting…Did ya bought a brain too?'' Said Bridget sarcastically.

''Stop it girls! Trent asked me to meet him at five at the dock. Should I go?'' Said Gwen with a serious voice.

''Love stuff, not my thing, since I have a boyfriend with no brain, but who is really sweet, cute and funny. Ask Cloe, she maybe have no brain, but she's haves one for those kind of things. Weird.'' Said the blond girl.

''Thank you…I guess…Was that an insult Bridget?! Well according to my love brain, you should go to see what he wants.'' Said Cloe.

''Okay I'll go. But if I regret it Cloe…''

Before I could finish Cloe cuts me.

''I know I know, I'll have a makeover made by you're fist.'' Said Cloe with a trembling voice. ''Got to go bye guys''

''Bye!'' Said Bridget.

''Take care'' Said Gwen.

''Well I guess you should go know. It's four fifty two.'' Said Gwen's blond friend. ''Bye!''

''Good-bye!''

I hang up my phone and put it into my pocket. I get out of my house and walk towards the dock…

Random stuff(not in story)

Trent: Yay Gwen accepted my invitation!

Gwen: It was for making you happy…

Trent: So you do like me.

Gwen: No I don't

Me: Gwen have feelings for Trent!

Gwen: Just R&R please!

Trent: And write yes or no if Gwen have feelings for me blushes

Me : Listen to those two or else takes out her fiery sword Mouhahahaha!


	3. The talk

A Trent and Gwen story (and other people)

A Trent and Gwen story (and other people)

Chap 3 : The talk.

Gwen's POV

I go to the dock and see Trent sitting there with his guitar. Even I didn't trusted him anymore I still thought he was really cute. I sat down next to him.

Gwen : Hey there.

Trent : Hi. Look Gwen I just want to tell you today it wasn't what you thought.

Gwen : Okay. So I can go know?

Trent : No I'm not done yet. I was with my sister, Hilary. And well we were not that hungry so we shared a ice cream cone. And well I wrote you a song. Yeah this song is for you Gwen. You are really the only one I love.

Trent starts playing his song. It was beautiful and romantic. I enjoyed it.

Trent : So?

Gwen : Wow Trent you wrote that song just for me?

Trent : Yep. So are we cool?

Gwen : I guess so. Want to go at Owen's party with your true love?

Trent : Why would I'd say no?

I look at Trent in the eyes and then his lips touch mine with passion. At first I thought it was to soon to kiss but after I closed my eyes and put my arms around his neck and Trent put his arms around my hips. When we stopped why looked away and I sward that I saw Trent blushing.

Trent : I got to go bye!

Gwen : Yeah me too. Bye.

Random stuff

Me : sorry the chapter was short!

Trent : Whoo hoo! Gwen kissed me!

Gwen : You kissed me!

Trent : Maybe but you didn't pushed me back.

Me : Well just R&R.


	4. Suzie the other girl

Chapter 4 : The other girl

Chapter 4 : The other girl

Trent's POV

My cell phone just rang I answer it and it's a girl voice. It looks like Suzie a really really shy girl who lives besides my house. I know she haves a crush on a guy who lives on my street. But if the guy turns her down, I know she's going to be really really upset and well she's going to cry big time.

Trent: Hi…Suzie, right?

Suzie: Ye-yeah it's me.

Trent: Okay so why did you called me?

Suzie: Well I wanted to ask you we-well…if you want to go out with me!?

Trent: Hum well it's just that…

Suzie: Just what?

I remember that she's going to be really upset if I turn her down. But I also remember that I'm going out with Gwen.

Trent: Can I think about it?

Suzie: Su-sure, yeah. Call me back at 514-789-2163.Bye Trent!

Trent : Yeah bye Suzie!

I hung up and call Gwen.

Gwen's POV

I hear my cell phone ringing. It was probably around nine thirty am. I answer the ringing phone.

Gwen: This better be good who is it?

Trent: Me.

Gwen: Is this a prank call? You know me is not that specific.

Trent: It's me Trent, the guy you kissed, the guy you like.

Gwen: Oh hey Trent! Sorry it's early I'm tired, you know.

Trent: It's cool. Look a girl named Suzie asked me out and if I say no she's going to be really upset. Can I say yes while you fond her an AMAZING guy?

Gwen: What kind of girl is she?

Trent: Kinda nerdy but nice, shy and kinda annoying. So is it okay?

Gwen: Well…

Random stuff

Gwen: Why did you cut sentence! You meanie!

Me: For suspense mouhahahaha!

Trent and Gwen: Well people don't like suspense they are to exited for the rest that they want to kill there self.

Me: You better accept it or else!!-takes out fiery candy-

Trent: Candy!

Me : -whisper : Fiery candy hahaha!!

Everybody : Just R&R!

Me: What will happen next? Will Gwen say yes? Will Trent go out with Suzie? Is Trent going to eat my fiery candy? Is my hair going to look better next time? Nobody knows expect…ME!!


	5. Gwen's answer, mom and girl talk

Me : Last time on A Trent and Gwen story and other people Suzie asks Trent out

Me : Last time on A Trent and Gwen story and other people Suzie asks Trent out. Trent asks Gwen if it's okay. Gwen answer was : well. OMG SUSPENCE! Oh if you live in Canada (I won't tell you the province) and you live near Montréal in Quebec (crap said my province!!) and went to LaRonde on Sunday August 24 2008, and well you were near the vertigo(next to cobra and vampire) you would hear me scream my head off with my sister's friend Caro(won't say her complete name) my BFF was not screaming and was staring and me and my sister did the same thing as my BFF. Awwwww good times good times!

Ps : sorry for not updating soon it's because I was banned from the computer 

Gwen : NEVER WILL YOU DATE AN OTHER GIRL THAN ME TRENT! SO WELL HUM NO YOU ARE NOT PRETENDING TO DATE SUZIE! FIND HER A BOYFRIEND WHO HIS NOT YOU!

Gwen turns off her cell phone and go see her mother who was calling her.

Taranee(Gwen's mom) : Gwen, I know you're tired that I'm dating.

Gwen : What now.

Taranee : Well, now… I'm engaged!

Gwen : And I'm suppose to care because…

Taranee : because you finally have a brother! Well a step brother of your age!

Gwen(with no enthusiasm) : Uh….yay?

Taranee : Wait there's more! You're being flower girl at our marriage! Oh your step brother was on Total Drama Island with you!

Gwen : When am I meeting my ''brother''?

Taranee : 5,4,3,2,1…..now!

The door bell rang. Taranee opens the door and Gwen was behind her. There was a tall slim football player style man outside and behind him was…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Gwen : CODY?

Random stuff

Gwen : why why why why why why me? Why not Heather?

Me : Because I said so! (hey that's a movie)

Cody : Well Gwen were going to be the best step brother and sister in the whole wild world!

Gwen : NEVER! Why are you saying that?

Cody(pointing at me) : She paid me for it.

Me : CODY!! YOU WILL BE CURSED FOR EVER YOU SAID OUR SCRET!

Gwen : WHAT!

Me(takes out her fiery candy stick) : Hurt me and I will kill you with my fiery candy stick! And Cody if I touch you with this you will be cursed for ever!(pokes cody with FCS (fiery candy sick).

Cody : NOEZ!!

Gwen : Just R&R plz!


	6. 6th chappie!

Me : Last time on well A Trent and Gwen story……

Me : Last time on well A Trent and Gwen story……..well Gwen discovered that Cody will be living with her. Bummer! Well yeah whatever hum yeah…..well if you have ideas how to say bye well put it in your review. I need a special way to say bye to my long distance friend. Awwwww I miss her she's like so cool!

Taranee : Well Gwen this is my new husband Johnny.

Johnny : Hello Gwen. I'm Johnny your new dad.

Gwen : I know. Now Cody what the hell are you doing here?

Taranee : Gwen he's your new brother.

Gwen : WHAT??

Cody : I'm your new brother.

Gwen : I know. Just….just…arg! Mom please don't tell me Cody is sharing my room.

Taranee : No….he's having your room and well your moving in the basement.

Gwen : What!

Taranee : It's cool. I painted and put new furniture so Cody has well your old furniture. Just put your clothes and personal stuff in your new room and were all set!

Gwen : Great just great! My brother is a turp. My mom is getting married. Plus my room is in a basement! This is the worst day of my life!

Gwen goes upstairs and put in a box all of her personal stuff. After she takes another box and put her clothes after she goes in her new room and draws a sign who says : ''Don't even bother knocking or coming in my room!''. She was really pissed off!

Random stuff

Me : Sorry short chapter.

Gwen : Anybody but Cody!

Cody : Hey hey Gwen if you help me get a girl, I'll leave you alone.

Me : Deal and I know who will be your girl!

Gwen : Really tell me!

Me(takes out FCS (fiery candy stick) ) : Back off! You will see in the next chapter! Oh and the chapter is short because my sister wanted to go on the computer. Whatever R&R!


	7. The proposition

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Me : Last time on a Trent and Gwen…….. Cody took Gwen's room so Gwen is moving in the basement. She is totally pissed that Cody is well you know her step brother! That's about it.

In Gwen's room she was installing her laptop and then went on the TDI chat. She changed her named for Artisticloner. Apparently Trent was on and Cloe too. Both changed there chat names for PlayMyMusic4U and for 2Rich4U.

Artisticloner : Hey guys I've got bad news.

PlayMyMusic4U : What kind of bad news?

2Rich4U : Yeah what kind?

BeatufulL enters the chat room

BeautifulL : Hi Todd, Greta and…and….

2Rich4U : The name is Cloe.

BeautifulL : Hey Cloe!

DoubleC enters the chat.

DoubleC : Hey Gwen did ya tell them?

Artisticloner : No go away annoying step brother!

2Rich4U : No way Cody-the-nerd is your sb?

DoubleC : Huh what's sb?

2Rcih4U : step-brother

BeautifulL : DUH! Cody, you're such a loser.

PlayMyMusic4U : Gwen, well…well…this is really weird. Cody from TDI your sb? HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Artisticloner : Not helping Trent. I'm off and Cody got to talk to you so get off the chat right now!

DoubleC : No way!

Artisticloner : Yes or you'll regret being my sb!

DoubleC : Okay,okay. Bye Guys.

Artisticloner logged off the chat

…

…

2Rich4U : Why are you not leaving, you you….DORK!

DoubleC : You're not saying Bye.

BeautifulL : Like who will say bye to a nerd like you.

PlayMyMusic4U logged off the chat

DoubleC logged off the chat

Going upstairs, Taranee asked Gwen what was wrong. Gwen did not answer and continued going to Cody's room.

Gwen : Cody! I have a proposition that might make you leave me alone.

Cody : Okay…what is your proposition?

Gwen : If I find you a girlfriend will you leave me alone until I get the hell out of this house?

Cody : Yeah sure. What is her name?

Gwen : Suzie and well she is sooooooo your type!

Cody : When do I see the chick?

Gwen : Tomorrow.

Cody : Perfect. I will see her tomorrow in the park.

Gwen decided to tell Trent about her proposition. Trent approved and told Suzie about it. She was cool about him and Gwen and said yes for seeing Cody the next day.

Random stuff

Suzie : My first relationship!

Trent : Okay…

Gwen : She's weird why did you make her weird!?

Me(takes out FCS) : What? Are you complaining?

Gwen : No ma'am no!

Me : Perfect! And you (turns to readers who are reading this) Review!

Trent : She is a psycho!

Me : What did you say young boy?

Trent : Errrr….review??

Me : Nice try! (pokes Trent with FCS)

Trent : OWWWWW! Why did you poke me with that?

Me : I like poking people now go to hell and review there!


End file.
